


45 hours left.

by Moniaki



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: A Lot Of Fires?, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Delinquents, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gangs, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Heavy Angst, I AM NOT inspired, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jisung And Minho Have Daddy Issues, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not too much, Sexual Humor, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, There's a lot going on here okay, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Woojin Is A Teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniaki/pseuds/Moniaki
Summary: Nobody would mind if they had just kept quiet.But their whiny little teenage mouths couldn't stop them from babbling about things that were meant to be left unsaid.― 2024/9:50PM/ 45 hours left >Perhaps Minho didn't cover his tracks well enough. Or maybe it's because he hadn't changed his last name yet. But, For some reason, Everyone was after him. No matter what he did, The public would look his way and judge him.It wasn't his fault he was involved with all of this. He'd always believed it was in his blood. Traveled through family.Obviously, that wasn't the case.But, Nobody could figure that out until Jisung was already neck deep into the case. Despite not wanted to get involved after an unlucky find at the police office and an annoying teenager who acts like a child threatening his life after he passed out on the street.This definitely wasn't his lucky 45 hours. But maybe it could be Minho's, instead.





	45 hours left.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo i may not update this regularly since i'm very inconsistent but i will try!!!
> 
> want any extra info? maybe ask me on twitter. / @sspareb < 3

 

 

 

 

_Nobody would mind if they had just kept quiet._

_But their whiny little teenage mouths couldn't stop them from babbling about things that were meant to be left unsaid._

 

 

_― 2024/ 11:34AM_

 

 

 

 

> _**TUESDAY.** _

 

 

At Least that’s what Jisung’s grandmother told him. Information she had soaked up from the locals. Probably a load of garbage, but he felt the need to trust her word. Seeing as he had no reason to trust these so called criminals anyway.

 

It didn’t bother the boy. As the matter didn’t concern him. All he had to do was focus on his studies and pave the best life he could for himself. Boxed into a toxic society of brainwashed zombies, though, definitely did not make that very easy for him.

 

Constantly questioning whether the citizens were truly content with their life inside of the walls their ancestors had built for them. It was the world he had grown up in, so he knew nothing else. He didn’t know anything about the outside. It was scary to think there was a whole nother world out there that he would never get to see.

 

But, his attention had fixated bluntly on the growing clouds, colored a deep grey. Towering over the large buildings that stood beside them. Cool air running through the boy’s hair, sending a sharp shiver down his spine.

 

“Jisung.” A husky voice called out. Sounding not too far away, He turned to look at the source. A taller boy he could only remember as Seungmin, walking calmly beside him. A scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, brushing lightly against his chin. Probably due to his ill voice, really.

 

“Jisung, we’re here.” Seungmin stated firmly, his eyes darkened with worry. But Jisung quickly realised what was happening, somehow drifting his mind away enough to forget. The police station was set solidly in front of the two, a few people loitering on the front steps.

 

They didn’t bother him, instead following the other up the stairs. “Oh.. it’s that seungmin kid again..” A teenager whispered to another beside him. Snickering as the two walking into the main room.

 

Seungmin didn’t look bothered, though. Instead continuing over to the front desk. Jisung chose to ignore them, but only got more and more uncomfortable as the attention was quickly turned to him.

 

“Isn’t he like, his boyfriend or something?”

 

One of them giggled.

 

“No! Ew! Boy’s can’t date each other!” The girl scolded, huffing as they shuffled to the exit.

 

Jisung turned his head back to look at them as they left, helpless as he didn’t want to start anything. Especially not in front of the police.

 

“Hey, Minnie. What’s up today?” The lady at the desk asked, lifting her eyes to look at the two with a warm and sweet smile. Barely noticing jisung was even there.

 

Seungmin nudged jisung with his shoe as he spoke, signalling him to go take a seat. But he only shook his head. “Han would like to turn in some evidence for that ongoing investigation?” Seungmin asked confidently. Despite not remembering the name.

 

“Ah, Lee Know’s?” The lady tilted her head, turning to look at the computer as she tapped away at the keys. “Alright. Have you touched it at all?”

 

“No.” Jisung quickly reassured.

 

“Okay, just hand it over and i’ll make sure the investigator receives it!” She grinned happily, rolling her arm out as an invitation to hand whatever he had over.

 

Jisung had a slow reaction, but in time he reached for the pocket of his bag, unzipping it and pulling out a decent sized ziplock bag with a red and black cat mask with pink flowers drawn neatly around the rim.

 

The lady seemed shocked at first, but remained calm as the bag was dropped into her hand.

 

“You-” She began. The main room becoming silent for a few seconds before she finally began cutting herself off as one of the offices doors swung open, an angered teen and his mother storming out with a policeman following them. Yelling a string of curse words as he slammed the door shut again.

 

Their heads turned in unison to look at the two heading towards the  door, Seungmin waving at the older looking boy as he walked past. “Lee Minho.” Seungmin hummed, referring to the boy’s name. “Lee Know?” He let out a stifled laugh, turning to look at the lady, giving her a nod as he turned around and began to leave as well, Jisung quickly followed behind him.

 

“Last name wouldn’t be enough to arrest someone, would it?” Jisung asked quietly, attempting to catch up with him.

 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, Slowing down a little. “No. Besides, i know another lee.” He shrugged.

 

“Oh, Lee Felix?” Jisung pointed out with a small skip of his feet.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“We used to be bestfriends.. Too bad they moved. ” Jisung added. “I thought Minho and Felix were related.”

 

“Everyone did.” He laughed to himself, earning a short glare from Han. But, their discussion was cut short as he felt a drop of rain hit the end of his nose, and then another on his forehead as he looked up.

 

“Anyway, Is minho in trouble?” Jisung changed the subject, looking down to avoid the water in his eyes.

 

“Has been for awhile. He’s been ditching school for like, a month. His teachers haven’t even been able to contact his mother without going to her house.” Seungmin explained. Earning a slow nod in response.

 

The rest of the walk home was quiet, and the two of them soon went separate ways. Jisung going down the narrow street he had walked through many times.

 

But, this time the rain was harsher. Bringing the bushes that seperated the pavement from the fences flushing up against his body. Poking him with the sharp sticks as he walked past.

 

And just like that..

 

His head began to hurt. Stinging at the back of his brain as he was reminded of all the bad memories he had made on this walk home. The one’s he’d think about everyday on the way to school. Like the day he met seungmin during a drug bust that resulted in 4 or the residents dead, or the day he had lost his favourite necklace, a small ladybug attached to the locket near the bridge of the chain.

 

And of course, He was so distracted, that he had managed to walk straight into another person. Stumbling backwards as the other person shook their head in confusion. Though, his mood changed immediately as his eyes met with a familiar face.

 

“Chan hyung!” Jisung gasped loudly. Chan collecting himself as he covered Jisungs mouth with a loud shushing noise.

 

“Shh! I’m not supposed to be out of the house yet,,” He admitted with a guilty laugh.

 

“Is Felix with you?”

 

“Course! He’s unpacking right now, though. Shouldn’t take him long.” Chan hummed, gesturing him to follow him back the way he had came. Leading him to an overgrown driveway that lead straight up, ending at an old and rusty garage.

 

“Minho’s mother, you know her? She’s letting us stay over while we finish with school or manage to rank up enough to rent our own place.” He explained.

 

“I’ve seen her around.. Never talked to her.” Jisung , taking a good look at the house before he was took inside.

 

“Oh, well she’s not home right now. I think Minho is, Though.”

 

Jisung just nodded. Not sure if Minho would really want to talk to him. Seeing as he did just witness him getting cussed out by an officer. But, to his surprise as they entered the lounge, there he was. Minho was sprawled across the couch with his phone in hand.

 

He gave the older boy a wave, Minho only glancing up from his phone to look at him for a few seconds. A confused look piercing his gaze before Jisung looked away. Breaking the eye contact to follow chan up the stairs.

 

“I don't think he likes me very much, hyung.” Jisung muttered, shuffling closely behind him.

 

“Don't think like that, Jisung. He doesn't know you yet.” Chan said as he reached the door at the top, rattling the doorknob before pushing it open.

 

It was one room. What looked to be an attic, with a small amount of furniture which included two beds, a desk, and a built in closet.

 

“Felix?” Chan called out into the poorly lit room.

 

He could hear a shuffling noise near the back of the room, before a boy with vibrant ginger hair and a pair of blue pyjamas popped his head up from behind the bed.

 

“Jisung!,” He cheered loudly, scrambling to his feet as he jumped over the bed, embracing the shorter teen into a tight hug.

 

Jisung jumped a little in surprise, but quickly leaned forwards into the embrace. Resting his chin on the others shoulder. “i haven't seen you in so long..” He whispered, Dropping his arms as Felix let go off him, leaning back a little.

 

Jisung didn’t mind the comment, though.

 

“How’s your family going?” Felix asked, tilting his head a little.

 

“They’re okay.. I should get home, though.” Jisung smiled softly, Felix pouting in response.

 

But he nodded. “Okay.. will you be at school tomorrow?”

“Obviously.”

 

They both exchanged a nod of the head, Jisung quietly stepping backwards. Rushing down the steps that were coated in thick layers of dust that had seemingly been piling up over the years.

 

Jisung tried to admire the way it stuck to the wood, never leaving the surface. But instead he was interrupted.

 

“Who are you?” A feminine voice asked sternly from the door of the staircase. A tall and lean woman standing at the end as he reached the bottom. Her hair a chocolate brown, and her fashion sense was visibly stolen from one of those skimpy models you’d see on the billboards in town.

 

“Sorry, i was just here to see felix and chan-” Jisung bowed politely, shuffling passed her as she was getting uncomfortably close to him.

 

“Mom.” Another voice complained from the lounge, The taller boy, Minho emerging from the old door that lead into the living room. ‘’Ah, Minho’s mother. Of course.’’ Jisung scolded himself in his head, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“What now, Min?” The woman snapped at her son, whipping her head around to shoot a deadly stare at her son. Who didn’t seem fazed at all, despite the threatening tone and look in her eyes.

 

Minho choked on his words for a small moment, before shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Leave him alone, he’s a friend of mine.” He grumbled, Her face morphing from a confused one to a more happy-go-lucky one.

 

“Ah, my bad. Sorry Hun, you can go home.” She sang with joy, Ushing the boy towards the front door, unhooking the latch and swinging it open.

 

Jisung didn't say anything, startled by the old lady, taking his opportunity to bolt from the door and down the driveway. Earning a confused sequel from the woman and a glare of silence from the other kid.

 

Adrenaline kicking in as his feet skid against the hard concrete, Ignoring the one other remaining person on the street, continuing until he started to

Slow down. reaching the end of the road, turning the corner to catch a breathe. Flipping his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialing a familiar number he had put in way to many times.

 

Lifting his phone up to his ear as the phone beeped.

 

And beeped…

 

Until,

 

“Woojin isn't here right now. I'm probably practising for the schools talent show! Leave a message after the beep.” it rung, letting off a long and annoying ding.

 

Jisung didn't bother leaving a message, shutting it off with a sigh of disappointment. “God dammit, Jin..” He muttered under his breath, kicking a stick out of his way in pure anger as he stomped down the empty and rainy street.

 

Quiet as usual. The street was never busy, only ever filled with cop cars or fire engines. As they did live on an off street.

 

He liked the quiet. Only the sound of the rainfall hitting the bushes.

 

Though the silence didn’t last long, slowly drifting into a horrible  noise that pierced through the street, ringing loudly. It made him stumble in confusion, cuffing his ears as he leaned up against a wall to keep himself from falling over.

 

But the sound couldn’t be blocked out. Almost as if it was coming from his own head..

 

His own head.

_That was it._

 

He had already figured it out, But had no time to act on the thought as he collapsed onto the wet pavement. His body laying limp in the rain as it poured over his face. Unconsciously freezing himself half to death.

And then it was quiet again.

 

_Silence._

 

_Silence._

 

And then

 

**_“Minho..?”_ **


End file.
